Currently mainstream display devices are flat-panel display devices, and curved display devices have emerged with the progress of science and technology. Curved display devices can make viewers feel effect like in a cinema, and thus lead a popular trend. However, a curved display device has a small viewing angle, and is only suitable for viewing by a few persons sitting in the middle in front of the display device, but not suitable for viewing by many people.
It is difficult to implement both curved display and flat display in current display devices.